


Guilty pleasure or: In the devil we trust

by Fearain



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: #spon, Daredevil - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Gen, Piano, TATINOF, went from piano to phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearain/pseuds/Fearain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Dan being obsessed with amazing piano music (and playing said music) and Phil slowly understanding why. Plus some friendship talk about trust, fears and dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty pleasure or: In the devil we trust

**Author's Note:**

> hiya.  
> this is completely based on my own experience as self-thaught pianist and the fact that I was on holdiay for a week and after it felt amazing to play again & my obsession with powerful classical (and mostly fandom-related) music.
> 
> The story kinda got away from me and ended in some heartachingly sweet fluff so... I apologise in advance for any feels that may be caused. Also english isn't my first language, and this is my first fic published in english, so please be kind & help me improve  
> (kudos and comments are always appreciated ^^)
> 
> here you go...  
> (oh and the mentioned Daredevil theme is this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KFYFh8w4758 )

 

**Guilty pleasures or: in the devil we trust**

 

The ever-repeating sound of an enchanting melody echoed through the Howell-Lester flat, occasionally interrupted by Dan's cursing. After one and a half nights of binge-watching the second season of Daredevil, Dan had tried to re-learn the opening theme on the piano. Phil was getting used to this behaviour by now, it had been the same with Game of Thrones: Dan immediately fell in love with the soft but powerful piece of music and didn't leave the piano until he managed to play the whole thing without any mistakes. About this time of the year but one year ago, Dan reacted the same to the Daredevil-theme and actually scowled at Phil when he wanted to skip the intro after the second episode.

Phil got up from the couch and made his way towards Dan's room and then stopped, leaning in the doorframe. Dan was playing only the right hand of the piece and was shaking his head while frowning at his hand and muttering, “It has to be possible to play this song...”

After a few repeats of the accompanying right hand he seemed to notice Phil and started ranting, not really expecting an answer.

“Y'know, with the melody being played by the left hand and the background-accompainment with the right, you'd expect it to be easier for me, but no! It has only four parts but I can't get that freaking second part right!”

Phil smiled at his behaviour and wandered over to Dan's bed. “Try again, you're gonna get it right eventually. Just... control your fingers better or something?”, he offered and Dan huffed.

“My hands just aren't that co-ordinated to play two so bloody different sequences at the same time...”

“You're gonna manage it. Just keep trying.”, Phil encouraged and sat down on Dan's bed, watching how he took a deep breath and then let first his left hand glide over the keys to play the melody alone and then doing the same with the right hand. He kept the right hand on the keys and didn't stop the fascinating four-part background that gave the tune its mystery and slowly Phil heard why Dan loved the themesong so much. He closed his eyes and got lost in the music and then noticed Dan adding the left hand, making it sound almost exactly like the original tune.

Dan let an triumphant “Yes!” which meant he actually managed to play the part which he's been struggling with the whole afternoon. He played it over and over, varying tiny bits and then transitioned into the Game of Thrones theme, some Ludovico Einaudi and somewhere in the Muse-part Phil found himself swaying along to the music, getting lost in the familiar tunes of the piano.

After repeating the Daredevil-theme for one last time, Dan turned around on his piano stool (he had figured after getting his piano tuned he might actually get a real piano stool instead of his buttchair, because _aesthetic_ ) and caught Phil's gaze when the older opened his eyes to see why Dan had stopped playing.

 

“Y'know, I'm gonna miss this on tour... “, Dan sighed as he traced his fingers along the wooden cover of the piano. “It's so relaxing...” Well, except for the few times he had nearly smashed his head onto the keys in frustration when he couldn't get his fingers to play one particularly tricky piece of music (like the last few hours). He smiled at that memory and heard Phil's light chuckle as he remembered the times when Dan had actually stormed out of his room after failing to play some piece or the other and after a minute storming back into his room because _It had to be possible to play that damn song._

 

“Yeah... So I figured I'd play as much as I can as long I still have it here.”, he finished.

Dan turned to Phil, who was looking through the sheets of paper that lay scattered on Dan's bed and frowned. They were all filled with their tour venues, scripts and other stuff but Phil especially eyed the ones with the venues.

“Most of these are big theatres which have like, their own orchestra and stuff... I think you could easily find yourself a piano to practise on.” He seemed to get lost in his thoughts. “You could even play something on stage when you got your Dan-alone part-”

“God, no.”, Dan interrupted him. “If I'd have to play on stage in front of a couple of thousands of people I wouldn't even be able to play 'Twinkle, twinkle little star' or something. You know I'm not comfortable playing with other people around...”

“But-”

“Yes, I did play in the liveshows a few times but only when I really knew the song I was playing... I can't improvise...”

Phil rolled his eyes at him. “You're such a perfectionist. People don't expect you to be the new Mozart or something.” He grinned at Dan and continued. “But that wasn't was I was going to say, I was going to say that you're comfortable playing when _I'm_ around.”

Dan chewed on his lower lip and nodded slowly. “Well, it's not like you have a chance to _not_ hear it with the piano being so loud and our walls being so thin.” Phil snickered quietly and hummed an agreement. “True.”

Dan had gone back to stroking the piano as he turned to face his bedroom door, not longer looking at Phil but staring into the distance. “Also, it's because I trust you. Trust you not to judge me.” he added as an afterthought.

From the corner of his eyes he could see Phil's smile growing wide and warm. “I would never.” Then he decided to lighten the mood. “But you could always play on stage after rehearsals or something when nobody is listening. Well, except me. You know, live your High School Musical dream.”

Dan's head snapped around to look at Phil's and he started laughing. “Sure.”

Phil joined in and added. “Finally living your dream of being a famous pianist.”

“What part of 'I would literally die if I had to play in front of an audience' didn't you understand?” he asked and Phil shrugged. “And my dream always was to be an actor on stage or something...” He got lost in his thoughts again and didn't notice Phil's raised eyebrows until he shook his head and absent-mindedly focused on Phil's clear blue eyes. The eyes that made him laugh and sometimes cry and most importantly, the eyes that had been glowing with confidence while encouraging him to start making his own videos. Phil had made this possible. Them building and now living this live. Touring the stages of the world. Living their dream.

Dan's eyes finally met Phil's and it seemed that his friend had the same thoughts. “I guess sometimes dreams come true.”

Dan smiled warmly at him while nodding slowly.

“Yeah, I guess they do.”

 


End file.
